


From Underneath (From Within)

by Krystalicekitsu



Series: ArchangelOne [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Spy, Betrayal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-19
Updated: 2012-01-19
Packaged: 2017-10-29 19:03:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/323119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Krystalicekitsu/pseuds/Krystalicekitsu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam isn't supposed to be here. Sam's supposed to be across town, distracting their target for another three hours.</p>
            </blockquote>





	From Underneath (From Within)

"Hello, Dean."

Dean turns around slowly. Sam isn't supposed to be here. Sam's supposed to be across town, distracting their target for another three hours.

But then, when he turns around, the Sam before him isn't really Sam.

"Took you long enough," Sam says, mouth quirking up in a darkly sardonic smile, "But then, I _was_ always better at security."

"Sam..." Dean backs slowly away from the desk, wary of the gun in his brother's hand- _confused_ by the gun in his brother's hand, but not stupid. They'd both been trained that you aim a gun with the intent to shoot and nothing else. Sam was going to pull the trigger, it was just a question of where the bullet came to rest.

"What're you doing here? If Johnson got away, you were supposed to radio in to Archangel so we could arrang-"

Dean stops mid-word at the bullet that goes skipping past his ear. Sam just-

"Sam?" Sam just-

Sam just.

"Dean?" Sam mocks. "What, you and _Archangel_ never saw this coming? _Really._ You never had one hint," Sam stalks further into the office, eyes flicking for a beat to the window and Dean's harness, the large mahogany desk behind Dean. "Never considered that there might be someone _inside_? I didn't figure _you_ would get it, but not Cas? Not _Michael_?" Sam spits out their Director's name like snake venom.

"You never wondered how baby brother was getting so much of everything." Sam all but purrs the words.

"It was too easy, you know. Everyone overlooked me. Always. You never cared. It was all 'Oh, Sam. He's so _nice_ ' or 'Oh, Sam. He's so _good_ , so _perfect_ , such a _good little fucking soldier'!_ " The light in his brother's eyes was nearly feral, and Dean began slowly backing away, back to the harness. If he could just get Sam out, get him back to HQ then maybe...

Maybe what?

Dean has no idea, but one thing at a time and getting Sam away from the gun and down nineteen stories will be hard enough without worrying past that.

"You _never_ looked at me for me. _Never!_ Do you have any idea what that's like, Dean? Dean, Everybody's Favorite? So while you were busy all patting me on the head and sending me back to my crate with a biscuit and a 'good boy' I found someone who cares about _me_."

"Adam," Dean feels wooden.

"Yeah, Dean. Our _brother_. He knows a thing or two about being _abandoned_. Taught me the best thing to do is abandon them right the hell back."

And, with icy, dead eyes, Sam raises the gun and fires.

.

Dean stares up at Sam, his brother, harness dangling next to him. He can feel the glass shards piercing his palms and tries to hang on through damaged tendons and ligaments.

Sam stares down at him, one foot peaking over the edge.

Sam stares down at his brother over the barrel of a gun and Dean's fleeting thought is thankfulness that he won't have to live with the knowledge of his brother betraying him for very long.

Sam takes aim.

"Sam."

Dean jerks and almost lets go. A face appears from behind Sam, glances down at him.

 _Adam_.

"Let's go."

Sam looks away from Adam and back to Dean. Sam's eyes lock on his for a frozen moment. Something flickers in their depths-

And then Sam's gone.

Sam's gone and Dean can't feel his hands, can't reach his radio or his harness even if he could've moved his fingers to use them.

He feels himself slipping, tries desperately to hang on.

Dean struggles for another grip-

-but-

-falls-

-down-

.

~~~

"d-ean ! dean can . . . hear m . . . stay wi . . . . . . dean "

"dean hold on"

"hold on"

~~~

Dean wakes four weeks later in a sterilized hospital room. His back aches, his palms are bandaged. He can feel the itch caused by surgery and sutures and steri-strips.

It's eerily silent compared to his dreams.

He looks to his left, sheets rustling as he turns to the chair Sam alwa-

He squeezes his eyes shut, fighting back the knowledge, the tears.

"Is it true?" He rasps.

A beat.

"It's true," Cas replies.

Dean turns his head away, and weeps.


End file.
